


How do you say...?

by CelticArche



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, language tutorial, mentioned goodnight robicheaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: Small pieces of Faraday asking Vasquez how to say words in Spanish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.
> 
> All Spanish translations provided by Google Translate. I only speak a little Mexican Spanish. (Or to translate from what I've learned on Memrise: Hablo un poco de espanol.)
> 
> This is my first contribution to this fandom. I hope I do justice to Faraday and Vasquez. Also, I totally wrote this instead of doing school work...

Faraday sits next to Vasquez, a plate in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He clears his throat, watching Vasquez shove a spoon full of beans into his mouth.

“Hey, Vasquez. How do you say coffee in Mexican?”

Vasquez snorts as he chews. He swallows his mouthful of food. “It’s not Mexican, _güero_ . It’s Spanish. And the word for coffee is _café_.”

“ _Kafftee_?” Faraday replies.

“No. _Café_ . _Kaf-eh_.”

Faraday tries three more times until he gets it. Vasquez eyes him, but nods. “ _Sí_.”

*********

 Faraday and Vasquez are rigging the dynamite. Around his cigarette, Faraday asks another question.

“Hey, Vas. How do you say dynamite in Mexican?”

“ _Dinamita_.” Vasquez glances over at him. Then takes a longer look. “Really? You’re smoking around explosives?”

Faraday takes the cigarette out of his mouth, looks at it, then throws it at Vasquez, hitting him in the arm. Vasquez gives him a look of annoyance and disbelief, and grinds it out with his boot.

********

 Faraday is sitting at the table, checking his guns and making sure they’re clean. Vasquez is across from him, doing the same.

“How do you say gun in Spanish?”

“ _Pistola_ , _revólver_ , _rifle_.”

“Just a damn minute. Why are there more than one word?” Faraday puts the oil cloth in his hands down.

“There are more than one kind of gun,  _sĺ_?”

Faraday picks up the cloth and goes back to cleaning Ethel. “Damn Mexican language.” He mutters.

“There is more than one word for different guns in English, _güero_. Pistols, rifles, revolvers, Gatling guns, bolt action rifles… You can’t expect only one word in Spanish for more than one word in English.”

******

 Faraday is laying in his bed, wrapped in bandages. It’s a miracle he survived the dynamite blast, but now he’s stuck in the bed and bored out of his mind. Vasquez is sitting in a chair between his bed and Goodnight’s. Faraday turns his head to look at the Mexican.

“How do you say cards in Spanish?”

“ _Tarjetas_.”

“Playing cards?”

“ _Jugando a las cartas_.”

“Ace of Spades?”

“ _As de espadas_.”

“Queen of Hearts?”

“ _Reina de corazones_.”

“Seven of Clubs?”

Vasquez sighs, and reaches for the brand new deck of cards on the bed. He shuffles the deck slowly. Then, one by one, he starts to teach Faraday the Spanish for each card in the deck, including Faraday’s favorite one eyed Jack.


End file.
